My Demon, My Love
by mechakucha no aoi neko
Summary: Pagi yang biasanya monoton bagi seorang Sena tiba-tiba berubah karena sebuah pesan peringatan dari teman lamanya dan telpon dari nomor misterius. Sekejap saja, paginya yang tenang dan damai berubah menjadi teror. HiruSena, Shounen Ai, OOC, mohon RnR


Yo… minna hehehe, buat pembaca setia pair HiruSena di fandom Eyeshield, salam kenal… aku author dari fandom Naruto yang tiba-tiba nyasar *PLAK* maksudnya, aku tertarik buat fic di fandom Eyeshield salam kenal semua… panggil aku Mecha XD. Hehehe, ini fic pertamaku di fandom selain Naruto. mohon RnR ya… ah ya… fic ini pesanan dari _**Shiru**_. Gomen ya lama banget dipublishnya hehehe

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

**Disclaimer** : **Eyeshield 21** © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**My Demon my Love Pairing **© Mechakucha no aoi neko

**Rate : **T hehehe

**Warning** : Shounen ai, OOC, maybe typo dan banyak hal-hal lain yang bisa merusak mata XD

Yosh! Mulai!

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

"Hnghh… Hoahmh…"

Pagi yang cerah di salah satu sudut New York City saat seorang pemuda berambut coklat berdiri dengan kulit agak kecoklatan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ungh…" pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih ingin mengajaknya terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Huah…" setelah beberapa menit duduk terdiam untuk mengumpulkan nyawa, pemuda itu akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya secara utuh, memperlihatkan warna karamel yang indah pada dunia.

Sang pemuda melirik jam digital di atas mejanya. '06.17 a.m'. itu yang tertulis di jam yang bertengger manis di meja. Pemuda yang ternyata memiliki tubuh mungil itu berdiri dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kimono mandi yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya lalu segera membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar tanpa menutup lagi pintunya.

Dia berjalan melewati ruang tamu dengan perabot sederhana berupa TV 21 Inch, sofa mungil berwarna putih, meja telephone dan rak buku kecil di sudut, lalu masuk ke dapur untuk terus masuk ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyalakan dispenser untuk memanaskan air di dapur. Dapur yang agak kecil, hanya diisi dengan kulkas, dispenser, peralatan masak, sebuah meja makan dan satu kursi.

Kenapa hanya ada satu kursi? Jawabannya simpel, pemuda ini tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya. Orang tuanya ada di Jepang sedangkan dia ada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas. Universitas New York adalah pilihannya, dan dia tinggal di apartement mungil yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Jangan tertipu dengan tubuh mungilnya yang seperti anak SD, pemuda ini sudah berumur 19 tahun.

_**Cklek…**_

Tidak berapa lama setelah pemuda tadi menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, pemuda itu muncul lagi, namun kini hanya dengan menggunakan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya dan rambutnya yang layu kebawah dan masih meneteskan air membuktikan bahwa pemuda ini baru saja mandi pagi.

Pemuda tadi baru saja masuk ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu dengan air yang sebelumnya dipanaskannya saat handphonenya berbunyi manandakan ada pesan masuk hingga membuatnya masuk ke kamar dan mengambil benda berbunyi itu lalu menekan tombol 'open' saat melihat ada sebuah pesan dari Monta, teman masa SMUnya masuk.

'_Sena! Pg in, jng trma tlfn dr siapapun aplg nmr yg tdk kw knal. Mngerti?'_

Sena, nama pemuda yang baru saja menerima pesan mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Pasalnya temannya ini sudah lama sekali tidak mengirim pesan padanya dan tiba-tiba saja mengirim pesan aneh begini. Sena berniat tidak memperdulikan isi pesan aneh dari sahabatnya. Dia berjalan kembali ke dapur dengan membawa handphonenya di tangan kiri sedang tangan kanannya memegang gelas susu yang tanpa sadar tadi dibawanya ke kamar.

Belum juga sampai ke dapur, handphone Sena berdering lagi. Kali ini dia mengernyit lagi saat melihat layar handphonenya, ada pemberitahuan panggilan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal di sana. Sambil meminum sedikit susu yang tersisa di gelasnya, Sena menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Hn?" masih sambil minum Sena menempelkan handphone ke telinga dan menyapa penelpon di seberang dengan mulut penuh susu.

'_Kekeke… salam dari neraka.'_

"BRST!" Sena langsung memuncratkan susunya begitu mengenali suara dari seberang telephon. Suara yang khas dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya "Hi… hiruma-san?" tanyanya takut-takut.

'Teretetetetettetetet!' suara tembakan beruntun yang menyambut Sena.

"Hiiiiii!" Sena merinding sendiri mendengar suara tembakan yang sudah lama tidak di dengarnya. Segera saja bayangan saat SMU tembakan itu benar-benar menerornya segera meyakinkan kalau orang yang menelponnya ini benar-benar Hiruma.

'Masih mengingatku, Kuso Chibi?'

"Hiruma-san… a-ada apa?" Sena masuk ke dapur dan meletakan gelasnya di meja. Dalam hati dia menyesal tidak mengikuti saran Monta yang menyuruhnya mengabaikan semua panggilan masuk pagi ini.

'Kekeke… aku mengirimimu sesuatu. Kau punya waktu 10 detik untuk mengecek kotak suratmu sebelum aku menembakimu di mulai dari sekarang. 10… 9…'

"Waaaa!" Sena langsung berlari ke pintu apartemennya dan berusaha membuka pintu itu, namun sayang tidak mau terbuka. Dia berlari cepat ke kamar untuk mengambil kunci pintu yang biasa dia letakkan di bawah bantal. Dia benar-benar takut pada ancaman Hiruma sampai tidak sadar satu hal. Bagaimana Hiruma bisa menembakinya yang ada di Amerika sedang Hiruma sendiri ada di Jepang?

'5…'

"Hiia…" Sena berusaha memasukkan kunci ke dalam lobang pintu, namun tangannya yang gemetaran semakin menyulitkannya.

'4… 3…'

Cklek

Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Sena cepat-cepat keluar dan membongkar kotak surat di samping pintunya.

'2…'

"Kami-sama!" Sena panik, ada banyak sekali surat di kotak suratnya. Dia langsung menumpahkan isi kotak surat di lantai dan segera mencari kiriman yang dimaksud Hiruma.

"Pink… pink… pink… biru muda… kuning…" Sena mengacak-acak suratnya yang rata-rata berwarna cerah mencolok dengan gambar 'Love' di bagian depannya. Jangan salah, walau bertubuh mungil, Sena menjadi salah satu mahasiswa paling di cari di New York University karen akeimutannya. Tidak heran dia selalu mendapat banyak surat cinta.

"Mana? Mana? Ah!" mata Sena langsung berkilat saat melihat sebuah amplop yang berbeda dari amplop lainnya. Amplop dengan warna hitam dan stiker tengkorak berwarna merah di bagian belakangnya membuat Sena langsung menyambar amplop itu.

'_Sa…'_

"Aku dapat! Hiruma-san aku dapat amplopnya!" Sena masih tegang.

'_Bagus, sekarang buka.'_

"Sudah kubuka dari tadi, ini… tiket?"

'_Hn. Tiket pesawat ke Jepang. Pesawatmu akan berangkat 25 menit lagi. Kalau aku tidak melihatmu di Jepang hari ini juga… Kekekeke… kau tidak akan selamat.'_

"Hiruma-san! Tidak bisa begitu!" Sena tanpa sadar berbicara dengan nada keras.

'_Berani membentakku?'_

"Go-gomen. Aku tidak bisa, universitasku baru akan libur satu minggu lagi." Sena memegang handphone dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Sudah kuurus, tidak mau tahu. kau harus pulang. Dari pada menggerutu sebaiknya kau cepat kalau tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat. pihak bandara sudah kutelpon untuk check in, nomor kursimu tinggal diambil.'_

"Hiruma-san…"

_**Klik**_

"Hiruma-san? Halo? Halo?" Sena menatap layar handphonenya. Hiruma sudah memutuskan sambungan. "Daripada mati muda, sebaiknya aku ke Jepang." Lirihnya pelan. Buru-buru Sena memungut surat-surtanya yang tercecer di lantai dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Dengan cepat dia masuk ke kamar dan berpakaian lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya secara serampangan dalam tas ransel hitam kecil miliknya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memilih barang mana yang harus di bawa mana yang tidak. Waktunya semakin sempit.

Setelah mengecek semua jendela terkunci rapat, Sena langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar lalu mengunci pintu dan mengantongi kunci apartemennya. Dia melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. 06.40. sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak Hiruma memutuskan sambungan telepon. Berarti waktunya tinggal 20 menit. Setelah berlari kecil, Sena akhirnya sampai ke jalan raya. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, berusaha mencari taxi yang akan membawanya ke bandara. Nihil. Tidak ada satupun taxi yang lewat. Sebuah keanehan mengingat ew York tidak pernah sepi dari lalu lalang kendaraan.

"Tolonglah. Taxi… dimana kau?" dilanda panik, Sena melirik lagi jam tangannya. 06.45 . sudah 5 menit dia habiskan untuk menunggu taxi. Sena sadar, dengan waktu 15 menit ini, taxi datang pun dia tidak akan bisa sampai tepat waktu ke bandara yang berjarak kurang lebih 9 km dari apartemennya. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat dia memutuskan untuk berlari saja ke bandara.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan ini, mudah-mudahan masih bisa." Sena langsung mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap berlari. "Tuhan, semoga tidak terlambat." Sena langsung melesat setelah mengucapkan doa.

Kecepatan lari Sena sudah berkurang. Wajar saja, sudah 2 tahun dia tidak lari dengan kecepatan Eyeshield. Terakhir kalinya dia seperti ini saat kelas 3 SMU. Setelah lulus dan masuk Universitas dia sama sekali menjauhkan diri dari American Footbal dan memfokuskan diri untuk belajar. Tapi syukurlah, setelah beberapa saat berlari dengan kecepatan sedang, kecepatan Sena bertambah dan semakin bertambah, hingga akhirnya dia berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal Eyeshield yang digunakannya saat SMU dulu.

"Ugh… hah… hah… huah…" Sena sampai di depan bandara 8 menit sebelum waktu keberangkatan. Sena langsung menuju bagian security. Dia meletakkan tas kecilnya di X-ray cabbinet dan dia sendiri berjalan menuju Steel detector. Setelah dipastikan Sena tidak membawa barang-barang berbahaya, Sena langsung berlari lagi menuju bagian Check In Counter untuk mengambil nomor kursi dan boarding passnya.

"Can I help you Sir?" seorang petugas bertanya kepada Sena yang sudah kelihatan lelah sekali.

"Ye-yes miss, I'm looking for my chair number. This is my ticket."

"Oh, sure. This is it, your airplane will take off soon, maybe you must be hurry."

"Thanks, miss." Setelahmengambil nomor tempat duduk dan boarding passnya, Sena langsung melesat menuju Boarding Longue setelah sebelumnya membayar pajak bandara. Petugas memberitahukan kalau pesawatnya akan segera berangkat. Sena dibimbing menuju pintu keberangkatan oleh salah seorang petugas dan akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam pesawat dengan selamat.

"Empat puluh tujuh… empat puluh tujuh…" Sena langsung mencari kursinya. "Hm… empat puluh empat, empat puluh lima, empat puluh enam… ah! Empat puluh tujuh!" Sena langsung duduk di kursi bernomor empat puluh tujuh

"Fuah..." Sena, yang mempunyai nama lengkap Kobayakawa Sena saat ini sedang mengatur napasnya yang sejak tadi ngos-ngosan karena dia tidak berhenti berlari.

Sungguh sebuah pagi yang berbeda dari pagi yang biasa di jalani Sena. Kalau pada pagi-pagi sebelumnya dia akan terbangun, mandi lalu ke kampus, setelah itu pulang lalu makan dan tidur untuk besoknya lagi mengulang aktivitas yang sama, pagi ini dia harus terbangun lalu menerima pesan peringatan dari temannya, di telfon Hiruma, terburu-buru berkemas, berlari dari apartemen ke bandara, dan dari ruang tunggu Bandara dia berlari lagi ke pesawat. Hanya setelah duduk di bangkunya baru Sena bisa memikirkan semuanya.

Sena melayangkan pikirannya pada seseorang yang menyebabkan aktivitasnya berbeda dari sebelumnya pagi ini. Orang itu... "Hiruma-san..." bisiknya pelan. Hiruma Youichi, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai anting di telinga tajamnya, pemuda bergigi tajam dan selalu membawa senjata kemana-mana. Pemuda yang akan tampak seperti teroris di mata sebagian orang, tapi tidak Sena...

Sena tersenyum kecil saat mengingat Hiruma yang pernah menjadi Senpainya di SMU dulu. Hiruma dulu selalu saja memaksanya untuk berbuat hal-hal aneh, menyuruhnya melakukan latihan militer, menyebutnya cebol, chibi, menyebutnya dengan embel-embel sialan, memaki-makinya bahkan menembakkan banyak sekali peluru ke arahnya. Sena tersenyum pahit mengingat senpainya yang satu itu sangat dekat dengan kakak angkatnya, Anezaki Mamori yang saat itu menjabat sebagai manager tim Deimon devil bats, tim american footballnya.

Jujur saja, Sena cemburu pada kakaknya itu. Mamo-nee, begitu yang biasa dipanggil Sena, memiliki rambut pendek sebahu dan wajah yang sangat cantik. Nee-channya itu juga merupakan gadis yang pintar dan menjadi idola sekolah. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sena juga cemburu... pada kedekatannya dengan Hiruma Youichi, orang yang sejak lama sudah Sena sukai.

Hiruma, orang pertama yang melihat kemampuan Sena. Orang pertama yang membuat Sena merasa dibutuhkan, orang pertama yang bisa membuat Sena berjuang tanpa menyerah, orang pertama yang membuatnya berhenti berlari untuk menuruti perkataan teman-temannya sebagai budak namun terus berlari untuk menang sebagai seorang Eyeshield, pahlawan tim Deimon. Hiruma Youichi, orang pertama yang membuat Sena merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Haahh..." mengingat semua itu membuat Sena semakin merindukan sosok Hiruma. Ternyata sejak tadi dia melamun hingga disadarkan pengumuman yang mengatakan mereka akan segera berangkat. Sena memasang pengamannya lalu tidak lama mulai melamun lagi.

"Hiruma-san..." bisiknya entah untuk yang keberapa kali pagi ini.

"Hn, Kuso Chibi." seseorang di samping Sena menjawab.

"Apa..."

"..."

"Apa saat ini kau sudah jadian dengan Mamo-nee?" lirihnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Belum dan tidak akan pernah..."

"Kenapa?" Sena terus saja memandang ke luar.

"Bukan urusanmu bocah sialan..."

"Lalu... kalau bukan Mamo-nee, siapa?" Sena tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat pegangan tempat duduknya, membuat orang yang duduk di sebelahnya menyeringai.

"Aku tidak jadian dengan siapapun, kau penasaran sekali Kuso Chibi? Kekekek, kau cemburu?" balas orang itu lagi.

"Aku tidak... cemburu?" jawab Sena yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Heh! Kau yakin?"

"Ya..."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Sudah kubilang aku tid-!" Sena tercekat. Orang yang sejak tadi terus menjawab pertanyaannya adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang spike dengan telinga runcing yang di beri anting dengan senyum seringai lebar yang menampakkan gigi tajam. Rambut pirang itu memang banyak di New York, tapi di New York tidak ada orang yang memiliki gigi dan telinga runcing, bahkan di dunia ini pun mungkin hanya satu orang yang seperi itu. "Hiruma... san..."

"Apa? Dari tadi kau memanggilku terus. Kekeke, jatuh cinta padaku?" Hiruma nama pemuda di hadapan sena, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sena dengan seringai bertambah lebar.

"Hiee... ti-tidak!" Sena otomatis menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hiruma. Wajah Sena memerah dan jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak pelan. Kaget sekaligus senang mengetahui orang yang sudah lama disukai dan tidak pernah bertemu dalam waktu yang lama itu rasanya menyenangkan, tapi gugup dan canggung juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan.

"Kekeke... kenapa kau, Chibi?" Hiruma menyamankan diri di bangkunya.

"Hiruma-san ke-kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Hiruma bertanya takut-takut pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" jawaban yang terkesan seenaknya, benar-benar chiri khas Hiruma.

"Ti-tidak." Sena langsung menyandarkan punggung di kursinya lalu mengambil mejalah dan membacanya. Sebenarnya bukan membaca juga, hanya mau menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Hiruma, sementara Hiruma di sampingnya lagi-lagi menyeringai.

Beberapa saat terlewati dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara lebih dulu. Sena yang gugup dan Hiruma yang cuek malah membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"Um... Hiruma-san, kenapa aku harus kembali ke Jepang?" Sena akhirnya menyerah pada rasa penasarannya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, kekeke." anya itu jawaban Hiruma, lalu mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Kali ini Sena benar-benar tidak menemukan topik yang pas untuk dibicarakan dengan Hiruma, jadi dia hanya diam.

Sena sangat berharap pesawat yang ditumpanginya ini mendapat kekuatan ajaib dari mana saja hingga punya kecepatan power agar bisa cepat sampai di Jepang hingga dia bisa segera lari dari Hiruma. Bukannya ada apa, tapi Sena benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya saat Hiruma ada di sampingnya.

'Tuhan... berikan pesawat ini kecepatan tambahan. Amin...' Sena berdoa sambil melirik Hiruma di sampingnya. "Hah..." dia lalu menghela napas dan akhirnya mencoba untuk tidur.

Hiruma melirik pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya yang sekarang sedang mencoba tidur. Seringai kembali muncul di bibirnya. 'Kekeke... istirahatlah Chibi, karena di Jepang kau tidak akan punya waktu bahkan untuk mengeluh.' Batin Hiruma jahat. Hm... sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan? Entahlah... hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu... moga bukan hal yang buruk untuk Sena...

_**TBC**_

Heheheh, gimana tanggapannya sama chap 1 ini? Mudah-mudahan gak ngecewain ya... maaf juga chapter ini masih pendekhm, Mecha nggak mau kebanyakkan ngomong, Segitu aja deh ditunggu komentarnya lewat review ya...

P.S: Mecha juga mublish 1 fic rate M di fandom Naruto, pairnya SasuNaru, judulnya Love Story at School. Kalau ada waktu, mohon RnR juga ya... ^_^.

Motto:

Review ya... yang gak review, bayar Rp 20.000 *JDUAK* . Jaa minna~

Review please... (kitten eyes no jutsu)

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Mecha


End file.
